The Next Generation Arrives
by ObitoLover
Summary: James Potter Identically messed about with a time turner and accidently transports the Potter and Weasley children back to the past to when their parents were at Hogwarts, Follow their adventures, will people find out the truth who they really are, how will they get back home?


It has been many years since the battle of Hogwarts when Lord Voldemort attacked Hogwarts many people died sacrificing their lives to save another people mourned their deaths family, friends. It's been about 20 years since it happened and now the next generation has arrived to cause trouble at Hogwarts. The train station was packed full of parents saying goodbye to their children, I walked onto the train and found an empty compartment to sit in then moments later the Potter and Weasley family arrived and sat it the compartment with me. I was sitting in a compartment with Violet, James, Albus, Fred, Rose and her friend Scorpius in the next compartment beside was the other part of the Weasley family.

My name is Teddy Lupin and I'm 20 years of age and I'm the new defence against the dark arts teacher and yes my parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, my parents died during the battle of Hogwarts and I'm in love with Violet Weasley. I was only a month old when my parents died I was raised by my Grandmother and my God Father Harry Potter I half lived at my Grandmothers or at the Potter's family home or I would sometimes sneak and sleep with Violet in her room at her house so far I haven't been caught well not yet. All of the members of the Potter and Weasley Family are in Gryffindor house I was in Gryffindor when I was at Hogwarts, Rose Weasley is friends with Scorpius Malfoy he's family members has been in Slytherin house all except my Aunt who is Violet's mother. Scorpius is friendly to us he's not like his family he is not Stuck up, and then the people from the next carriage barged in.

"We've been looking for you lot for ages" Hugo said to us we all nodded then I noticed James fiddling with something it looked like a necklace type thing.

"James what do you have there?" I asked him.

"Oh I found this in my dad's draw I done some readjustments to it, look it so cool when you turn it see" James said then he started turning it and suddenly the room felt as if it was moving and came to a standstill.

"What have you just done James Sirius Potter" I shouted at him.

"I don't have a clue I've never done this before and also it was in a locked draw" James mutter.

"So you stole it didn't you?" I replied.

"James this is your entire fault and if you haven't noticed we're not on the train anymore we're back in the train station it looks different" Violet told us.

We looked around us we were in the kings cross station on platform 9 3/4 people we're saying good bye to their children who are going to Hogwarts. We boarded the train and found a free compartment which everyone could get a seat except me, Violet and her brother Fred so we looked for another one which was free only one person was sitting in the corner he looked as if he was sleeping so we took the opposite seats on the train.

"Why did I have to come with you two I could have stayed with the others" Fred pleaded to Violet.

"One there weren't any room left and second you and James always mess about and all of this is his fault so since we're here go and get some sleep" Violet told him then weirdly he fell asleep and his head was lying on Violet's shoulder then 3 people nocked on the door and slide it open.

"Is there any room?" The person asked us.

"Yeah" I replied then it hit me, me and Violet looked shocked because the three people who came in looks just like Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and that is Hermione Granger" He told us.

"I'm Violet and that's Teddy and that is Fred" Violet told them pointing at me and sleeping Fred.

"So are you new here?" Hermione asked us.

"Something like that" Violet replied.

We both pretended to fall asleep well Fred was already actually asleep. We heard them talking about a man called Sirius Black which means that we have time travelled back to the past it's the only thing which could of happened then suddenly the train came to s stop and it became all dark and at that time Fred decided to wake up.

"Vi what's happening" He asked her in a sleepy tone.

"It's ok Freddie, it's all fine we'll be moving in a minute don't worry" She told him then suddenly we felt the its present it was a dementor they are on the train we are holding our wand in a pocket it was trying to cuck Harry life force then the man who was sleeping stood up and used a protoness against the dementor and it went away.

"What was a Dementor doing on the train" I asked the man.

"They're probably looking for Sirius Black since he's on the lose" Violet told us.

"What about James and the others?" Fred asked

"I'll go" I told them then I left to go find the others.

Rose's P.O.V

I felt the train come to a standstill and it became dark Violet, Fred and Teddy aren't here, we all knew something was going on so I stood up and went to investigate what was going on Scorpius came with me we went to the carriage which Violet and the others were in. Then I recognised the other people who were in the carriage they looked like my mother Hermione and my father Ron and my Uncle Harry.

"What are you two doing in here?" Violet asked us.

"We came to find you lot" I replied.

"It's not fair why I am not allowed to leave" Fred said grumpily.

"Because if you haven't noticed there were Dementor's on the train and you don't know how to use Petronius against them" Violet told us.

"I've read about them it said that they are the guards for Azkaban" I said remembering on to when I read about it.

"How do you know about Dementor's?" The man told us.

"Well Rose read about it and I was taught how to use a Petronius against one" Violet told him her mother taught her how to do it I guess.

"We're at Hogwarts known so you'll better get off the train" He told us we nodded and me and Scorpius left the train so did the others.

"Come on let's get going I did something I change our surname's when we get sorted don't think about your family or other things" Teddy told us.

We arrived at Hogwarts it was different it looked more old, the grand hall was beautifully lit up we were all told to stand with the first years. After the first year was sorted us and others we're sorted.

"Ellie Buck"

A girl with blonde hair walked up she had black eye liner on she sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head. Then in second it screams out "SLYTHRIN".

"Daisy Coomber"

A girl with dark brown nearly black went up and sat on stool sorting hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR"

"Marcus Day"

A boy with sort blonde hair went up he had a small crow walking beside him the crow looked spazy it had a wazed up eye and spazy feet the crow kept following him it was kind of weird then the sorting hat screamed out "SLYTHERIN".

"Leon Emms"

A boy with sort black hair tanned skin walked up he was kind of nervous he sat down the sorting hat screamed out "HUFFLEPUFF".

"Gemma Free"

A girl with dark brown went up and the hat screamed out "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Beth Humphrey"

A girl with purplish hair went up and the hat called out "SLYTHERIN"

"Sharna McHardy"

A girl with long brown hair curled went up and sat down the hat screamed out "SLYTHERIN" she smirked evilly.

"Harvey Pettengell"

A boy went up he looked completely mad and then the hat scream out "RAVENCLAW".

"Alice Shaw"

A girl with dark blonde hair went up then the hat screamed out "SLYTHERIN" she smirked the same way as Sharna did before.

"Georgia Smith"

A girl with long dark blonde went up the hat called out "SLYTHERIN" She smirked evil as the same as the other 2 girls.

"Albus Felding".

"GRIFFINDOR".

"James Felding".

"GRYFFINDOR".

"Lily Felding"

"GRYFFINDOR".

"Dominque Knights"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Fred Knights"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Hugo Knights"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Molly Knights"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Lucy Knights"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Louis Knights"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Scorpius Maloney"

"GRYFFINDOR" Scorpius was in Slytherin in Hogwarts in the Future I was happy for him.

"Victoire Knights"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Violet Knights"

"GRYFFINDOR"

After all the sorting's were finished an old man stood up it was Albus Dumbledore who Albus is named after.

"The forbidden forest is out of bounds if you want to die in a pitiful death and I would also like to present the new Defence against the dark arts teacher Remus Lupin and his assistant Teddy Gilbert" He said to all of us we all clapped for Teddy, then all food appeared on the table I noticed my brother Hugo dug in like a pig Ron did the same they are so alike, James was scoffing it down. We were told that there was 3 spare girls dooms, I was sharing Lucy and Molly, Violet was sharing with Victoire and Dominque and Lily, there was James ,Albus and Fred then the next was Hugo , Scorpius and Louis, I thought back when I last saw my parents I missed them dearly.


End file.
